


How could you?

by runastorm



Series: MariChat May [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mari adopts a cat, Marichat May, Two cats actually, jealous chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runastorm/pseuds/runastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette had adopted a cat.</p><p>That was unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstrom/gifts).



> Here's a small drabble for the second day of MariChat May, "In Denial" - although I probably represented it differently than most people would initially expect. I guess this also fits the 13th day ("Possessive Kitty"), but since it wasn't my intention I'll leave it at that. Also, before I forget to warn you all, this series aren't a package; the fics are meant to be read separately.
> 
> That aside, this work is also a gift for @neonstrom (as well as pretty much everything I'll write this month).
> 
> Again, this fic wasn't beta'd, so please warn me about major mistakes. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Marinette had adopted a cat.

That was unacceptable.

Adrien had first heard of it in-between classes, while most of the girls (all except for Cholé, actually) seemed very excited to meet the stray kitty their Class Representant had took in. Her phone was being passed around her friends while she babbled something about the other members of the family being against the idea at first (“An animal living above a bakery? That's a no-no!”), and when Mylène had leaned towards Ivan with the electronic device in her hands so he could see it as well, Adrien managed to get a peek of the infamous picture.

It was a small cat, with bright-green eyes and covered in deep black fur.

_‘Treason!’_

“I named him Chat Noir,” Marinette had said, giggling as Rose’s eyes brightened up in recognition and Alix snorted ungracefully behind her hands. “It seemed fitting.”

… That was _unacceptable_.

“Very,” Adrien whispered bitterly to himself.

It’s not like he was particularly close to Marinette - as Adrien or otherwise. One of his masks made her stutter and stumble upon most inanimate things she’d come across with if he as much as breathed in her general direction, and the other invoked a level of sass he’d never seen before (well, maybe in Ladybug; but he’d been around the spotted superhero enough to know as a matter of fact it would be unfair to compare her with any other living being - therefore, she _doesn’t count_ ); they _co-existed_ , yes, but either way, they couldn’t be considered friends even if it was from a mile away.

But strangely so, her action felt like betrayal nonetheless, which was the sole reason why he now found himself hanging out in the balcony above her room, visiting his shy (if only around him) and soft-spoken classmate as his superhero persona in an attempt to strike his claim.

He frowns deeply at the thought.

 _‘She doesn’t_ belong _to anyone,’_ the boy mutters inside his head.

But before he gets the chance to let the realization regarding his original intents and the rising shame concerning his stupidity hit him good across the face, the poor cat-boy is met with a pair of wide and questioning summery-sky eyes. Marinette twists her nose as she opens the wooden hatch further, stepping outside her room with a confused expression in her face and a sleeping kitten in her arms.

“Chat Noir?” she calls hesitantly, looking around to see if anything else is out of place. The fluffy pet stirs against her skin and when Marinette can’t find any inexplicable storms or high-tech pyramids flying around, she goes back to the boy, who is eyeing the small cat with an expression swimming between shock and outrage. “… Is everything alright?”

One second. Two.

“I _can’t believe_ you adopted a cat,” he blurts out without thinking, his tone nothing but accusatory, and both his hands fly up to slap against his mouth immediately after the words come out.

Marinette gapes at him, reticent, as if his words didn’t provide understanding.

“What?” she asks in a quiet voice.

Chat swallows nervously, gritting his teeth while his arms fold in front of him; he dips the weight of his body in his left leg, trying to play off the situation with a dismissive attitude.

“Nevermind that,” he says.

… Only to fail miserably.

Marinette’s expression is quickly conquered by a emotion full of disbelief and something more, but a flash of realization brightens up her big blue eyes and she frowns deeply, albeit the corner of her mouth rises slightly; the girl, Chat reasons, feels smug over something he fails to grasp. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to see the reality dancing right in front of him.

Either way, he’s boned – because she looks _adorable_.

Adorable enough to make him almost miss the words that follow.

“Chat, are you… _Jealous_?” her voice is tentative, a tinge of happiness at the edges.

 _Almost_.

He blinks, feeling extremely confused. Chat looks from Marinette to the little kitten in her arms, and then to her again; he repeats the process a few other times and, surprisingly, the girl waits for the realization to hit him. The acid-green eyes widen in two large plates of lime, his mouth forming a gentle and soundless ‘o’ as Marinette’s smile doubles its length.

“ _No_ ,” the boy says resolutely.

She doesn’t seem very convinced.

Neither is he.

“Sure you aren’t.”

“I—” he half-chokes out, swallowing words that might’ve been a tad too harsh and settling to place a hand over his chest in mocked pain instead. “I’m in _denial_.”

“Right,” Marinette sits down on the chair left on the balcony, the kitten stirring up to a wake and making Chat hiss under his breath. His classmate caresses the animal’s right ear endearingly, but her eyes never leave the superhero – who’s very much on verge of throwing a fit right in front of her. “Just being stupid, then.”

The small cat gets up, patting her chest absent-mindedly as Chat groans in sheer frustration.

“How could you do this to me?” he beckons to the harmless kitten in her arms, voice full of hurt. “To _us_?”

Marinette cocks a questioning brow, “Well, you’ve never mentioned your wish to have me as your owner, kitty.”

Chat Noir’s face flares up.

He spends about a half minute avoiding her gaze, refusing to utter a word about anything at all. When he gathers the courage to go back to her, the cat is already hanging out on her right shoulder, tail curled on the bare skin of her arm.

“… You are _evil_.”

When the superhero walks to her side and kneels next to her feet, arms folding right above her legs, Marinette lets out a low gasp and presses her knees firmly together, eyes wide.

“What are you doing?” she breathes.

“Marking territory,” he simply says, completely oblivious to her sudden inner turmoil, green eyes fixed to the small ball of black fur.

She blinks, and all her strength is taken away to ensure her brain doesn’t end up fried inside her head. But Marinette’s shoulders relax immediately after that and she snorts again, raising her arm and fighting back her full laughter when her hand worms against the skin of Chat’s human ear and he rapidly lets out an embarrassingly loud purr.

Well, she could get used on having two kittens, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! This one was supper silly but I hope you enjoyed the read. ;v;  
> <3


End file.
